Time Warp III The Attack
by Tsukishiro Aya
Summary: The evil Alki has finally taken hand to kill the sailor scouts and gundam pilots and while this is happening, a new love has entered Serena's heart.


Disclaimer!! I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon!!

~ When the scouts transformed, it amazed all the pilots. When the pilots were about to say something to the scouts, they were interrupted by the shrilly cry of the blasting wind, hitting against the windows, the splattering of raindrops outside and… the familiar evil laugh of Alki. ~

"Oh no… it's… Alki," said Sailormoon in despair. 

"Don't worry Serena… it's time for pay back," said Lita with an evil grin. 

"Ha ha ha ha, are you sure SailorJupiter?" said the evil voice. 

"Show your face Alki! We aren't scare of you!" screamed Rei. 

"Well I don't know Sailormars, you should be… very afraid… "replied the playful voice.

Meanwhile, the gundam pilots were clueless on what was going on. Ami and Mina were standing there next to the pilots, and were in fighting poses. Suddenly, the whole room darkened, and Alki was standing across with his flute in his hand.   
"Well, we meet again… oh and I should thank you scouts for letting me take the needed energy from you pathetic humans," grinned Alki. 

"Who are you and what do you want?" asked the non- emotional Heero. 

"You'll see… very soon, " replied Alki.

As soon as Alki disappeared, the pilots were looking at the scouts and Duo was muttering "Damn Rei…. you looked hotter then before."

Heero again lifted up his gun and pointed right at Serena. "Tell us… who was that and what was his business here." Serena gulped and looked at her fellow scouts. 

"Get it over with Meatball head, you started the whole thing" spattered Rei.

"Well, umm… you see, it's like this, remember where you found us? Well, umm…" sputtered Serena. 

"Tell. Me. Right. Now. Or. You. Die!" yelled Heero. 

When Serena heard this, she spoke like 50 words per minute, but to everyone's surprise, Heero heard every word. When she was done, she almost collapsed since she never talked hat fast before. Heero lowered his gun. "That was still no reason why you didn't tell us the whole truth." 

Before Serena had a chance to explain herself, the whole ground shook. Everyone fell, well except the perfect soldier here, and the evil laugh once again was heard. 

Spattering rain and hail hit the ground, wind was blasting against the windows and a big storm was forming. Alki appeared outside the mansion a monster besides it. The girls rushed outside in the pouring rain to face the monster. While the monster and the scouts were in combat, the pilots were inside the mansion watching them trying to think of what to do next. Duo, Trowa, Quatre and Wu Fei rushed outside to help them, and Heero was left behind. Rei was then flung onto the floor and Duo caught her right before she hit the ground. Mina, Lita and Ami combined their powers, using Venus crescent beam smash, Jupiter thunder crash, and Mercury bubbles blast, together and hit the monster right in the stomach, but it dodged just in time. Lita cursed under her breath for her aim. While Lita was cursing, it was Serena's turn to take a swing at the monster. Serena did a jump-kick at the monster, but she too was flung to the ground, but right then, Heero rushed out to catch her and did. Heero was surprised at his actions, and Serena blushed. While Serena was in Heero's wet arms, the other four scouts combined their powers together and aimed it right at the monster, but it wasn't down yet. Serena jumped out of Heero's arms and returned to her place with the scouts, then they all combined their martial arts skills to finish it up, and while they were doing this, the pilots were watching with amazement. While Rei and Lita held it down, Mina and Ami punched it right in the chest and Serena finished it with a kick in the face. When Rei and Lita let go of it, they all got together and finished it up by combining their powers to destroy it.

After the monster turned to black dust, the scouts collapsed onto the floor, but Wu Fei caught Lita, Trowa held onto Ami, Quatre draped Mina's arms over his shoulder, Duo lifted up Rei, which his hands under her neck and legs, and Heero doing the same to fainted Serena, who had never fought a battle this hard in her life. 

Alki watched from afar crackling "You may think this is the end, but it is just the beginning…" and disappearing into the dark night. 

Back into the mansion, the five tried girls rested on the pilot's shoulders. After when the pilots took care of the girls, they let them rest. When a few hours passed by, the scouts woke up, still with their wet uniforms on. When they had all awoken, they were sick and injured from the rain, and they're fighting. They wanted to change but they had no other clothes to change to, suddenly, Quatre had an idea, he told it to the group and the girls agree to wear their boy's clothes. When they were done, they were still injured, but that was taken care of by the healing of the boys. When it was around midnight, and the scouts were sleeping in the guest bedrooms, Serena didn't sleep and went to the balcony and stared at the bright stars, remembering her home in Tokyo. She didn't notice when Heero had joined her. 

"What are you looking at?" asked Heero.

"You got to stop scaring me like that," said the startled Serena.

"Well then you got to start telling the truth about yourself and the others." as Heero wrapped his strong arms around Serena's waist. 

Serena turned around and looked deeply into the boy's eyes. Then without knowing what she had done, she plunged her tongue down Heero's throat and ran it around Heero's mouth. Heero at first didn't know how to react, but he soon got the hang of it, and in response, he gripped his arms around Serena tighter and kissing Serena back. 

When they broke apart, she rested her face against Heero's shoulder, with her eyes staring at the shining stars, thinking about Tokyo. Heero held Serena in his arms. Soon Serena fell asleep in Heero's safe arms. When Heero notice this, he smiled and took her into her to her bedroom. After kissing her forehead, he left the room. 

In her dream…

~ "Serena… Serena… Serena…" whispered Serenity's voice.

"Mom? Where are you? I miss you so much." Cried Serena. Suddenly, Serenity's voice was getting stronger by the minute.

" Serena, you must listen to me, Alki had planned a powerful attack on the gundam world, you and the other scouts must help their world and when you are done, the Gate of Time will again open once more and you and the other scouts will leave this world and… not remember a thing that has happened here. You must promise me that you will not tell anyone of this."

"But… but… I don't want to leave Heero or my memories of this place." Said the weeping Serena. 

"But you shall, as well as the other girls. Tell the other girls about this, and remember, the Gate of Times will only once in this world… once and only one," said Serenity as her voice was fading away. 

"No!" cried Serena. ~

When it was morning and the boys went outside to check on their gundams, Serena started to tell her friends about her dream. When the others heard, they too were devastated. 

"We must tell Heero and the others," said the crying Serena.

"No we can't" said Lita. 

"But-" said Rei.

"But what?" said Duo who was returning from his gundam. 

When Rei saw Duo's happy face, she started crying. Duo didn't know how to react when he saw Rei's crying face. When Rei looked up from her crying, she shook her head and smiled and tried to fake that nothing had happened, but Duo could see through that happy-act of hers. 

"What's wrong Rei?" asked the concerned Duo.

"Nothing…it's just that I missed kissing you when you were out to check out you gundam" making a lame excuse to cover up the terrible truth.

Duo took the bait and smiled at Rei, then placed his hand oh her cheek and drew her closer to his face and kissed her. When they were done, Duo and Rei blushed at they way they acted in front of the others. 

Later in the afternoon when the rest of the pilots returned, Ami and Trowa went to their favorite place, where all the gundams were kept. As usual, Trowa expected Ami to be fascinated by the technology that they have, which Ami's world didn't, but this time, it was different, Ami seemed sad and all she wanted to do was to be in Trowa's arms. Once in a while, Trowa saw that there were tears forming in her eyes, but she quickly pasted a fake smile to assure Trowa that there was nothing wrong with her. When it was time for dinner, they got up to go back in the mansion, but just as they reached the door, Ami spun around and kissed Trowa like she had never done before. Trowa was surprised at her actions, but as she closed her eyes to make the kiss more passionate, he almost felt a teardrop coming out from her left eye. As she finished the kiss, they went inside to have dinner. 

Lita decided to make dinner for the group and Wu Fei helped her. While Wu Fei was making the rice, he felt that something was wrong with Lita since this morning. As Lita was boiling the soup, Wu Fei stood besides Lita and asked, " Are you okay? You looked… very… distracted."

"I'm fine" replied Lita as she returned to making her soup. "Here taste this, how is it?" 

"Anything you make will always warm my heart Lita," said Wu Fei.

Lita blushed and stuffed it into his mouth. Wu Fei wasn't ready for this as she stuffed it in his mouth. Wu Fei coughed and Lita quickly gave him CPR, thinking that he was choking, but as Lita's mouth entered his, Wu Fei kissed her, making her drop the spoon that was used to stir the soup. As soon as Wu Fei kissed her, she regained control of her actions and kissed him back with more force. 

"Hey Wu-man-" yelled Duo. "Damn Wu-man… I know that you like Lita, but in the kitchen?" 

"Maxwell! What have I told you about calling me Wu-man?" screaming Wu Fei, chasing him around the kitchen and then outside to the living room ready to pound him.

* I'm sure going to miss him…. * thought Lita as she remembered the terrible news today.

As soon as dinner was made, and finished, Mina decided to do with the dishes. Quatre helped her.

"Thanks Quatre." Said Mina with a smile.

"It's nothing;" replied Quatre with his blue eyes staring back at Mina.

"Ah!" squeaked Mina, as the blade of a knife cut her finger.

Quatre quickly rushed towards her side and held it to her finger towards him and treated to cut. As Quatre finished putting a bandage to it, Mina thanked him and returned to her dish washing. 

Quatre noticed that Mina wasn't the usual cheerful one that he met at first. When they were done, Mina headed towards the door, but was held back by Quatre's arm pulling her. 

"Mina, what's wrong? Is there something on your mind?" asked Quatre with concern in his blue eyes.

Mina wanted to smile and pretend like the rest of the scouts that there was nothing wrong, but she couldn't do it, she burst into tears and placed her face on Quatre's shoulder, with her cheek touching the soft touch of Quatre's platinum hair. 

"Shh… don't worry, what's wrong?" asked Quatre as he held onto her. 

Mina continued to cry, not saying a word of the terrible news that shocked everyone today. As she continued crying, Quatre's grip around her grew tighter. Mina could feel Quatre's warmth against her chest as he held onto her. When she finally stopped, Quatre kissed the top of her head and held onto her for a while. When she broke out of his embrace, she looked deeply into the Arabian's eyes. As another tear escaped from Mina's big light blue eyes, Quatre used his index finger to wipe it from her peach- colored face. When he was done, Mina didn't know what happened over her, but she kissed Quatre square in the mouth, using her tongue running across his insides and going deeper into his mouth. Quatre never experienced this kind of kissing before, and when Mina brushed her lips against his, it made him tingle all over. Quatre soon tongue wrestling with Mina, and Mina wrapped her arms around Quatre, like if it was the last day on this world where she could touch or feel Quatre ever again. 

It was soon midnight and the girls slept in their pilot's room. (No they are not going to have sex!) The girls slept under the covers while the boys slept over the cover. This idea was a big surprise to the boys, especially Duo who thought that Rei and him were going to do it, but Rei had other plans. While the two were going up Rei muttered "Don't even think about it" as she pulled her mouth towards Duo's ear. "Then why are you sleeping in my bed?" asked the confused Rei.

"You don't want me to?" grinned Rei.

"I take it back" replied Duo with a big smile. 

As the couples were sleeping, Serena crept out of her bed she shared with Heero and went to the balcony that pointed towards the north side. She looked at the dark night filled with crescent moonlit stars.

"Sailormoon…" said a voice that interrupted her.

As she turned around, she expected to be Heero but to her surprise, it was Alki. Serena's eyes popped opened as he neared her, she wanted to scream but Alki's hand was already over her mouth, and whispered " Get ready to die Sailormoon." 

He raised a sharp knife at her throat and was ready to slash it right at her, when suddenly….a mysterious figure jumped out of the shadows and kicked Alki's hand, making him drop the knife to the floor. His face was covered by the shadows and when Serena was about to faint from the attack, the figure came out of the shadows and held onto the fainted Serena. 

Alki wasn't going to give up without a fight. He lunged at the mysterious figure, who turned out to be Heero. Alki thought that he was going to win and kill Sailorbrat off, but to surprise, Heero was as a skilled fighter as he was. 

While they were in combat, it awoke Serena. Serena was still partially blinded by the dark night, but she could almost make out the figure of her rescuer. 

"Heero?" asked Serena, squinting her eyes. 

"Serena! Stay down!" shouted Heero who turned his head from the attacker. Alki knew that he was going to lose to the experienced solider, so he flung a knife at Heero, which sliced through his shirt, revealing his toned-chest. With that, Alki looked at Heero with no facial expression on his face, and disappeared into the night. 

What's Serena going to do? Will the gundam world be saved? Will Serena and the rest of the scouts remember their time here with their beloved? Will the evil Alki be defeated once and for all?


End file.
